Robotic Cat Arc
"Robotic Cat Arc" is a 2019 chapter story made by MarioFan2009 in March. After a month since the Great War happened, The Robotic Cat and five of some animals survived and are now planning their attack. Will they rise or will they fall? CHAPTER 1: HE'S BACK WARNING: The story might have swearing. A MONTH HAS PASSED EVER SINCE THE GREAT WAR HAS ENDED. WE SHALL SEE WHAT EVERYBODY IS UP TO NOW. It cuts to MarioFan2009's house where he is seen trying to come up with a new idea for stories. MarioFan2009: Gah! Death Notes is so hard to make! Maybe I'll try in the morning... He turns off his computer and heads upstairs. Meanwhile... Sunny Funny is seen at her house trying to recover from recent events. Sunny Funny: I hope all of them die in hell for what they try to do to me... NOW... PRESENT DAY MARCH 17TH, 2019. At a massive pile of debris that used to be the Cat Star, a metal hand emerges from the pile. It turns out to be the Robotic Cat who survived, but had been horrifically damaged. It futilely drags itself along the ground. Robotic Cat: N-no! V-victory will b-be Mine! N-no! Voicebox i-is dying! NOOO- “meow” Robotic Cat eventually drags itself onto a road and it spots a car heading towards it. Robotic Cat: “MEOW” Robotic Cat gets stuck by the car. Suddenly, a gang of four animals exit the car and notice the Robotic Cat. Timmy: Guys! I think we just hit a bump with our car! Anthony: Well, you were the one eating chips while driving! A robotic meow is heard. Gooey: Huh? They look behind them to see the Robotic Cat. He meows again. Mug: Umm... Anthony: That is the cat Fireman reconstructed! Timmy: Yeah! Joe: And it bumped into us. Gooey: Explains why we were knocked out. He then meows again. Anthony: Guys, we need to tak-- Suddenly, a news paper flies on Mug's face. Mug: What's this? He pulls the newspaper off and reads it. Timmy: What does it say? Mug: The Big Bad General defeated! Fireman and his friends arrested for aiding him. The war is over... THE WAR IS OVER?! Gooey: Wait... what time is it?! Joe: Hmmm... He looks around to see a pleasant city. Anthony: I think they won... they got their city back safe and sound. Robotic Cat: Meow. Anthony then looks at the Robotic Cat. Anthony: Hmmm... I think I might know a WAY to get back at them! Gooey: You do? How? Timmy: Well they defeated us. We need revenge now! Anthony: And I know just a plan! He points at the cat. Joe: Looks great for a set! Mug: Yeah, but he is slightly damaged... we need to fix him. Anthony: Hey, how would you like to get fixed you robot of a feline? The cat can't seem to nod his head so it makes a �� sign with his fingers. Joe: Ok! Let's get down to business! The four load the Robotic Cat into the car and drive off. 30 minutes later... A car is seen parked near by and construction noises are heard. Anthony, Mug, Timmy, Joe and Gooey come out of a bush all sweaty. Anthony: Whew, we finally got him done didn't we? Mug: Yep! Gooey: Ok now, come out of there cat! Joe: Can't wait to see his new behaviour! Timmy: Agreed. A darkened blacker version of the cat comes out with his head down. When it raises his head, it lets out a horrific growl and is seen with red eyes. Anthony: PERFEECCCT!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! The screen quickly cuts to black. It then shows AsphaltianOof, Buckaroo and Azaz watching TV. Sunny Funny then comes into the living room. Sunny Funny: Are you guys going to sit still and stare at the TV? Buckaroo: Oh come on! You never allow us to have our fun with interceptions! Sunny Funny: Why can't you guys get a hobby? AsphaltianOof: Well... Azaz: We don't know... Sunny Funny: Exactly! Just get up and do something! Buckaroo: (Sigh) Fine... He grabs the remote and turns off the TV. Buckaroo: Come on guys, let's go to a movie theatre. AsphaltianOof: Ok! Azaz: Wanna join Sunny? Sunny Funny: Meh, not really. I'll see you on the flip side. Buckaroo: Ok! The three get up and leave the house. Back to the six... The Robotic Cat is seen fully upgraded and can also shoot laser eyes. Gooey: Cool! Mug: I can't wait to take over Pensacola now! Timmy: Me too! Anthony: Come on guys, let's get going! Joe: Ok! The six then leave trying to figure out what to do first. In a bush, they see Paula Fox minding her own business. Anthony: I think I may have seen her in The Election!. Joe: Really? Anthony: Really really! Gooey: Well... what should we do? Mug: Let's kidnap her! Timmy: But how? There's too many witnesses. Mug: Oh yeah, leave it to me! I'll lurk her! Robotic Cat: Meow. Anthony: How are we gonna do that? Gooey: What do foxes eat? Joe: I heard they eat fish or worms! Robotic Cat: Meow! Anthony: Brilliant! Guess we can find some fish or worms somewhere. Mug: I'll be right back. 2 minutes later... Mug: Alright! I got some worms. Timmy: (Click) Noice! Now she shall be able to smell them and we can get her! Joe: Correct! Gooey then places up the worms and all of them hide. Paula Fox: Hmm, what's that smell? She then sees a bush. Paula Fox: I think I smell my favourite food: WORMS!! She then quickly rushes behind the bush and finds worms. Paula Fox: MMM MM! Just as she is about to get the worms, Mug and Anthony tackle her to the ground and she is heard screaming for help. The scene shows Paula Fox tied up scared. Her mouth is also taped. Anthony: Great work fellas! We got her! Paula Fox is heard screaming and mumbling. Mug: Now what do we do? Gooey: Well, I heard a dimension called "The Steven Universe Dimension". Timmy: Noice! How do we get there? Joe: Yeah! Gooey: Well, since this is a story, basically ANYTHING is possible! So in that case... He goes a few miles away, cracks his knuckles and spits on his hands. Gooey: OPEN SESAME!! Suddenly, a blue portal then opens up. Anthony: Wooaaahh! Paula Fox is surprised but scared. Robotic Cat: Meow! Mug: NICE!! How did you do that?? Timmy: He said anything is possible. So yeah. Joe: Great! Me, Timmy and Mug will stay here and watch Paula while you guys do business! Anthony: Ok! Come feline bot and Gooey, we gotta get some more hostages! Maybe... Robotic Cat: Meow! Gooey: Ok! The two enter the portal and it closes. It then shows Gooey, Anthony and Robotic Cat in the Steven Universe dimension. Anthony: Interesting place! Gooey: Agreed! They then hide in a bush. Along come Pearl, Steven Universe, Garnet and Amethyst. Garnet: So, Pearl. Where have you been? Pearl: You see, I was in another dimension where trouble was ahead of everyone. I defeated two villains. One being a corrupt official who wanted to destroy the place and a evil Prime Minister who almost got away with wrecking the whole entire city. Steven Universe: Coool! We should join you one day! Pearl: Sure can! Amethyst: Well, let's just go home and we can talk about it some more! The four then go to their house while Gooey, Anthony and Robotic Cat are seen stalking them. Anthony then looks at the cat. Anthony: I got plans for ya! You in? The Robotic Cat nods it's head up and down repeatedly. CHAPTER 2: HOSTAGE HUNTERS Anthony and The Robotic Cat are seen following the Steven Universe gang to a cliff where their house is at. Gooey: Holy Christ! Is it all the way up there?! Anthony: Looks like it... The three take minutes to get up the cliff and go to the house. Robotic Cat: Meow. Anthony: Alright, we... are finally here. Gooey: Yep... now, I think we should take one hostage and leave a note. Anthony: Great! Then we will have a little challenge! They break inside the house by hacking open a window. The three look around to find anyone. Gooey: Hmmm... Robotic Cat: Meow. Anthony: Not now. We gotta find someone. Suddenly, they hear snoring upstairs. Gooey: Huh? Anthony: I think it's coming from upstairs. Robotic Cat: Meow. Gooey: I agree. Let's check it! The two go upstairs from the snoring. They open the door to find Steven Universe. Anthony: A perfect target! Gooey: Yeah! It is a kid! Robotic Cat: Meow. Anthony: Let's get him! Gooey: Ok! The three then sneak up upon Steven. He then wakes up. Steven Universe: Huh? Who's there? He is then knocked out by Anthony. Gooey: Perfect! Now let's take him without being caught. The three then go out a window breaking it only to alert Pearl and Garnet. Garnet: What was that? Pearl: I think it came from upstairs. The two suddenly gasp. Both: STEVEN!! The two rush upstairs to his bedroom to see a smashed window. Garnet: NOO! Pearl: Steven?! The screen cuts to black. It shows Steven Universe tied up along side Paula Fox. Joe: Perfect! They are great for our plans! Timmy: Agreed! Gooey: Now what? Mug: Who wants to start a robbery? Anthony: Me!! Robotic Cat: Meow. Gooey: Robotic Cat will guard the hostages. Robotic Cat: Meow?? Mug: Do your work! Robotic Cat: Meow meow. Joe: No, you can't come with us because we need to rob. Timmy: Yeah, see ya later ALLIGATOR! The five leave as Robotic Cat is left behind. Paula Fox: (Mumbles) Steven Universe: What? What are you saying? Paula Fox continues to mumble. Robotic Cat: Meow! Steven Universe: Can you please let us go? The Robotic Cat shakes his head right and left. Steven Universe (Sigh) Paula Fox then spits off her tape. Robotic Cat: Meow? Paula Fox: GAH!! These ropes are making my arms uncomfortable!! Steven Universe: Mine too. It then shows Anthony, Joe, Gooey, Mug and Timmy sneaking near a Pensacola bank. They eventually go inside and the alarm goes off in just a few seconds. It then shows them wearing masks with bags in their hands. The five animals hide in a bush while the police are seen searching the bank. Anthony: Such suckas! Mug: Agreed! Timmy: Well come on! Let's get our show on the wheels and get back to where we were. Gooey: Ok! Joe: Got it! The five run off leaving the bank behind. CHAPTER 3: SENDING HELP Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst are seen looking around for Steven. Pearl: Steven?! Garnet: Oh Steven! Pearl: Where could he have possibly gone to?! Amethyst: I don't know... it looks like he just left the house. Garnet: Well we better get him back before his father comes. Pearl: I think we should ask Spiffy for help. Garnet: Oh yeah! Amethyst: You mean that cat-like creature? Pearl: Yes! Garnet: Well let's go fast! Steven's not gonna be waiting all day. It cuts to The Robotic Cat walking around back and forward waiting for the five to return. Paula Fox: Why are you doing this?? Robotic Cat: Meow meow, meow meow meow meow. Steven Universe: What? Robotic Cat: GAAAHHHH MEOOOWWW! Paula Fox: He can't speak english like we do... Steven Universe: He's a cat. And you are a talking animal! How can't he talk? Paula Fox: I don't know... Robotic Cat: Meow meow. Anthony, Joe, Gooey, Mug and Timmy then come. Timmy: Nice job! Mug: You kept the hostages in place! Joe: We outta give you a praise for that! Robotic Cat: Meow! Anthony: So, our biggest plan shall arrive soon enough! Gooey: Right now, we gotta work on our potion that will help us accomplish our goal! Mug: Let's get to work guys! The five are seen hiding in a bush. Robotic Cat: Meow. Paula Fox: (Sigh) It then cuts to a science lab with weird and mysterious substances. Humming is heard in the background while the scene goes to the right side. It then shows a cat-like creature mixing potions together. On the right side, it says "SPIFFY PICTURES' LAB" indicating the animal's name. Spiffy Pictures: Nice! I got my latest creation done. Suddenly, a portal opens and Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst are seen coming out of it. Spiffy Pictures: Ahh, my old friends. Pearl: Hey Spiffy! Spiffy Pictures: How many times must I tell you THAT YOU SHOULD NOT COME INTO MY PLACE WHEN I AM WORKING?! Garnet: Geez, sorry... Pearl: Yeah. We needed your help with something. Amethyst: Yeah! Spiffy Pictures: Gah for Pete's sake! I never get my creations done! First it was over a horse, NOW WHAT? Pearl: Well, Steven's gone missing. Spiffy Pictures: OH YEAH, STEVEN'S GONE MISSING. Like I care girls! LOOK, can't you see I am busy and stressed out after I made my latest creation?! Pearl: But Spiffy, you have always helped us out in the past... Garnet: Yeah... why are you always cranky? Spiffy Pictures: (Sigh) He then gets a pencil out and starts eating it for some reason... Amethyst: How is that possible? Spiffy Pictures: No questions will be answered. Just tell me what you want me to do. Pearl: Locate Steven or something. Spiffy Pictures: Hold on. SHADOW PROJECTS... Suddenly, a black dog with no facial features comes in. Shadow Projects: Yes Spiffy? Spiffy Pictures: Give our gem friends some help. Locate where Steven is. And in case of that, locate some people in the location that MAY be able to help us. Shadow Projects: On it! He leaves to check the machines out. Pearl: I know about a flower girl named Sunny. I helped her out in a city called Pensacola. Spiffy Pictures: What the fuck is a Pensacola? Amethyst: A city Pearl was talking about with us! Garnet: You don't know about it? Spiffy Pictures: No I don't! What is it? Pearl: It is a place where I found new friends. Spiffy Pictures: A likely story... Shadow Projects: Here's the locator machine sir! I found two females and Steven. Steven is kidnapped and held hostage by six animals. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst: WHAT?! Shadow Projects: And as for the females, their names are Sunny Funny and Frida. Pearl: I have seen Sunny but not Frida... Garnet: We need to go to the universe and ask for help now... Amethyst: Yeah! Spiffy Pictures: I'll be waiting. Shadow Projects: Me too. The three crystal gems leave from a portal. Spiffy Pictures: Life is a generation where I don't have to deal with effort to obtain such friends or respect... It then shows Frida and Sunny Funny near a bench talking to each other. Sunny Funny: So, how's life going right now? Frida: I've been here for almost a month now, and I am doing fantastic! Sunny Funny: What do you think so far? Frida: This place is amazing! Life's going great. Nothing can make me feel terrible around here. Suddenly, a portal opens and Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst enter out from it. Sunny Funny: Pearl? Frida: You know her? Pearl: Hey Sunny. Sunny Funny: Pearl? What are you doing here? Who are those two people? Garnet: I'm Garnet. Amethyst: My name is Amethyst. Frida: Nice to meet you guys! Sunny Funny: What are you all doing here? Pearl: Well, you see... we need your help. Sunny Funny: With what? CHAPTER 4: A HORRIFIC PAST It shows Anthony, Mug, Timmy, Joe and Gooey coming out of the bushes. Gooey: Finished at last! Anthony: We call this potion, the enlarger riser! Mug: With this Killer potion, Robotic Cat shall turn into a massive giant and DESTROY Pensacola! Steven Universe: No!! Paula Fox: You bastards!! Timmy: Wanna stop us? Can't do now! Robotic Cat: Meow. Joe: We shall destroy Pensacola for arresting Fireman and killing The Big Bad General! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! It goes back to Spiffy Pictures in his lab while he is heard humming. Suddenly, a portal opens. Pearl: And we found a broken window with Steven missing. Frida: Wow... that is a very confusing story. Sunny Funny: Agree-- wait, who is that white guy? Spiffy Pictures: Me? Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am Spiffy Intellectual Pictures. You can just call me Spiffy or Spiffy Pictures. Frida: You are a cat? Garnet: He looks like one. Amethyst: Yeah. Spiffy Pictures: I am a French-Canadian logo who is now currently a scientist. OH SHADOW PROJECTS! Shadow Projects then comes in. Shadow Projects: Yes boss? Spiffy Pictures: Our friends are back with visitors! Frida: Is that a all black dog? Sunny Funny: What is this world? Spiffy Pictures: You are in MY world. Shadow Projects: They look like nice people! Garnet: Anyways, any plans on getting Steven? Spiffy Pictures: Well, there is two: Option 1: Neither you go all out or option 2: Your fucked. Amethyst: We will have to go with option 1.... Pearl: Agreed... Spiffy Pictures: Great, now go attempt to save Steven while I have a chit chat with these women. Garnet: Ok! Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet leave from the portal. Sunny Funny: So... what do you do here? Spiffy Pictures: Me? Nothing much. Frida: Who is that dog? Spiffy Pictures: Say hi Shadow Projects. Shadow Projects: My name's Shadow Projects the logo. You can call me Shadow Projects or black doggie. Sunny Funny: Ok! What are these things? Spiffy Pictures: Don't even TOUCH anything. I have worked on these for years and now they are completed as I wanted them to be. Frida: Ok... Spiffy Pictures: You see... I was a very VERY cruel person in my past. Frida and Sunny: What?? It goes back to Steven Universe and Paula Fox tied up. Anthony: Well, we are gonna go to sleep. Joe: Yep. Robotic Cat: Meow! Mug: Let's go everybody. Timmy: Gotta! Gooey: Alrighty! The six go sleep in the bushes while they leave the hostages be. Steven Universe: When will they let us go?? Paula Fox: We are probably stuck here... Suddenly, a portal then opens. Steven Universe: PEARL! GARNET AMETHYST!! Pearl: STEVEN! There you are! Who did this?! Paula Fox: You know these three?? Steven Universe: Of course I do! Garnet: Oh dear... Amethyst: We need to get you out of here fast... Pearl: Agreed. Steven Universe: Please do so! Paula Fox: Help me out as as well. I can help you out a bit. Garnet: Ok! It goes back to Spiffy Pictures eating a pencil. Spiffy Pictures: So you see, back in my past... It then turns into a flashback. Spiffy Pictures: I was one of the most dangerous villains in the SU dimension. I had done so many attacks around the city and the country. Frida: What?! Sunny Funny: But why?! Spiffy Pictures: I had totally lost my mind at that time. I was such a evil genius and was very VERY cruel and power hungry. Shadow Projects aided me in my plans and we were the most successful villains on the planet. Frida: Ohhhhhh... my dear lord... Spiffy Pictures: So, it was that one time, where I decided to create a .EXE clone of myself. Once I did, it betrayed me and destroyed the world on it's own. It shows a .exe version of Spiffy Pictures destroying the Steven Universe world. Spiffy Pictures: Eventually, I killed the beast and the authorities took it's body somewhere unknown... and yet, everyone declared me a hero for that. I was liked for it, but that attack... gave me a ton of psychical memories that I could not even forget to this day. The flashback then ends. Sunny Funny: And? Spiffy Pictures: Nothing. I was having friends later on that time and my evil company "Spiffy Pictures Enterprises" went defunct and I started a new company called "Spiffy Pictures Laboratory Scientists". Frida: It's so sad to hear that... how do you feel now? Spiffy Pictures: I feel muuccchh better. But thinking about those memories just makes me... He suddenly opens his mouth and takes a big bite of the pencil while his eyes turn red. Spiffy Pictures (Demonic Voice): FUURRRRIIOOOOUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! CHAPTER 5: WHEN CATS ATTACK! Gooey: Alright guys, you ready to carry out the invasion? Joe: Sure am! Anthony: Let's get a move on now! Timmy: Yep! Mug: This is gonna be so exciting! They shall pay for what they did to Fireman and the Big Bad General! Robotic Cat then touches Anthony on the shoulder. Anthony: What is it feline? Robotic Cat: (Clears throat) I can actually talk. All: WHAT?! Robotic Cat: It is true, ever since I have previously tried to destroyed Pensacola, I fooled the people into thinking I couldn't even talk! Timmy: Nice mate! Gooey: You are on clever A.I! Robotic Cat: I know... and now. He snatches the potion from Anthony's hand. Anthony: Hey, what the?! Robotic Cat: It is time for the city to... He then swallows the potion whole. Mug: What the?! Joe: Uh oh. We better run! Robotic Cat suddenly turns into a giant. Robotic Cat (demonic voice): TO PAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! The screen quickly cuts to black. It goes back to Spiffy Pictures, Frida and Sunny Funny. Sunny Funny: Woah! Calm down! Frida: Yeah! There's no need to get that mad! Spiffy Pictures: Well I have to! Now, get a move on, tell your friends and stop does five animals and that cat! Sunny Funny: Ok! Shadow Projects: See ya all later! Pearl: Bye! Garnet: Thanks for the help! Amethyst: Without you, Steven would possibly be dead! Spiffy Pictures: No doubt. Now, Imma get back to work. Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Sunny Funny and Frida leave through a portal. Meanwhile... Joe, Mug, Timmy, Anthony and Gooey are seen eating food while Paula Fox and Steven Universe are trying to escape. Paula Fox: Why are you doing this for?! Steven Universe: There's no point of destr-- Joe: HEY!! SHUT UP OVER THERE!! Gooey: We do what we want! Timmy: And if you wanna stop us, we can kill ya! Anthony: Yeah! Mug: So keep your mouths quiet and ZIPPED!! Paula Fox and Steven Universe go silent. Mug: GOOD! It goes back to Robotic Cat approaching Pensacola as a giant. Robotic Cat: PREPARE... TO MEET... YOUR DOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!! He then grabs a building and zaps it with laser eyes. Robotic Cat: POWAH!!!!! UNLIMITED POWAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!! He is seen destroying buildings with his bare feet, laser eyes and knuckles at the same time. Robotic Cat: LIKE I.M MEEN SAID, YOU ARE ALL ANT... I AM YOUR DESTROYER!!!!!!! Suddenly... tentacles grow out of his back. Robotic Cat: SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS!! The Sushi Pack and Zulzo are seen looking at the city while it is up into flames. Zulzo: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! Kani: Guys! LOOK!! Maguro: Oh my God... what in Heaven's name... is that?! It shows the Robotic Cat all dark with crooked hands growling loudly. Robotic Cat: MEOW BITCHES!!! MEEOOOOOWWWW!!! BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW LEADER!!! Tako Maki: That cat's gone insane!! Ikura: I think we can stop him! Robotic Cat then overheard this. Robotic Cat: Stop me? I THINK NOOOTTTT!!!! He then grabs Maguro and Tako Maki with his hand. Maguro: GAH!! Wasabi: MUSTARD!!! (MAGURO AND TAKO!! NOOOOO!!!) Robotic Cat: Mmmmmmm! I AM HUNGRY FOR SOME SUSHI!!!! Tako Maki: Wait... WHA-- Suddenly, Robotic Cat opens his mouth and swallows Maguro and Tako Maki whole. Robotic Cat: YUUUUMMM!!!! Kani: NOOOOOOOOO!!! IT ATE OUR FRIENDS!!! Zulzo: Let's get outta here!! Ikura: Guess I stand corrected about defeating it! Wasabi: Mustard! (Agreed! Let's go! We will get Maguro and Tako Maki later!) The rest of the remain Sushi Pack and Zulzo quickly leave. Anthony: Nice kitty! Keep on destroying that awful city!! Paula Fox: WHY OH WHY?! Suddenly, it goes to Parappa, Katy Kat, Matt Major and PJ Berri looking at robot in terror. Parappa: That cat is back! Katy Kat: I thought we defeated it before! PJ Berri: I wished this was an April Fools joke... Matt Major: Sadly it isn't! Parappa: Also, where's Paula Fox?! We haven't seen her! Katy Kat: I hope she's ok! ???: Well, we have answers! PJ Berri: Huh? The four turn around and see Sunny Funny, Frida, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. Matt Major: SUNNY FUNNY!! FRIDA!! You two are alive?! Frida: Totally! Sunny Funny: And we are here to stop that feline! Pearl: And rescue Paula Fox and Steven! Parappa: Wait, Paula Fox is a hostage?! Garnet: Yep. Amethyst: Along with Steven! Katy Kat: How did you know?! PJ Berri: Yeah! Frida: We met this cat creature named Spiffy. He told us everything through a hidden cam somewhere! Matt Major: Cool! Let's go save Paula and Steven and stop that cat! Garnet: Ok! The nine quickly run off to find Paula Fox and Steven Universe. Meanwhile... Joe: These chips are swell! Anthony: Agreed! Steven Universe: I wish you took our advise! Mug suddenly gets up from his chair and approaches the two fastly. Paula Fox: Don't kill us!! Mug: YOU DIDN'T LISTEN... NOW IT'S TIME TO PAY!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Steven Universe: Nooo!! Gooey: Oh yeees! Timmy: Get em out of our sights! Paula Fox: You can't do that! Mug: OH YES WE CAN!! WE KILL PEOPLE WHO DISOBEY US!!! It goes back to the Robotic Cat. Robotic Cat: SUFFERING, PAIN, DEATH, VILLAINY AND MURDER IS I AM INTO!!!! I HATE YOU ALL!! I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Parappa: Ok, so... who are those three? Sunny Funny: There names are Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. Pearl: Yep! Parappa: Ok, so you three go find Paula Fox and Steven Universe while me and my friends deal with this Menace! Amethyst: Ok! Garnet: Got you! The three crystal gems leave fast. Katy Kat: Let's get rid of this so-called robot! Frida: Agreed! We did it before, we can do it again! PJ Berri, Parappa, Sunny Funny, Katy Kat and Matt Major: YEAH!! CHAPTER 6: THE GREAT CAT BATTLE! (OR THE ANIMAL FIGHT) Robotic Cat is seen causing so much havoc to Pensacola. Robotic Cat: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!! ALL OF YOU WILL PAY FOR MY HORRENDOUS DEFEAT!!! DIE!!! SUFFER FROM PAIN!!!! Parappa: STOP!!! Robotic Cat looks down. PJ Berri: Come down here and fight like a cat you giant! Katy Kat: We are not dealing with you again! Sunny Funny: Go back to where you originally were! Stupid Looney Tunes rip off! Matt Major: And stay out of our town. Robotic Cat: Alright. THAT'S IT!! He turns himself back to normal size. Robotic Cat: Now that I am newly improved... I CAN HAVE MY FUN WITH YOU!!! Now where were we? Frida: You ain't going anywhere! She puts on her goggles. Robotic Cat: (Gasp) He then gets a flashback from Attack of the Robotic Cat! where Frida destroyed his eye. Frida shoots a laser beam at the Robotic Cat's eye destroying it. Robotic Cat (Flashback): GAH!!! SON OF A BITCH!! The flashback quickly ends. Robotic Cat gets so furious and heated up. Sunny Funny: Ummm... Parappa: What's going on?? Robotic Cat (Massively Furious): GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Frida: What the he-- Suddenly, his back grows massive large tentacles and destroys multiple buildings. Robotic Cat (Demonic voice): YOUUUUUUU!!!! Katy Kat: I think we need to run! PJ Berri: IT'S GONE MAD!! Suddenly, the tentacles stop Parappa, Matt Major, Katy Kat, Sunny Funny and PJ Berri from running. Parappa: WHAT?! Matt Major: Why?! The feline slowly approaches Frida. Frida: Stay back!! I'm warning ya! Suddenly, it grabs Frida with two hands. Robotic Cat: YOU... DESTROYED MY... EYE!!!! Frida: Yes I did! And what are you gonna do about it?! Robotic Cat: GRAAAHHH!!! He then throws Frida to the ground and her goggles fall off. Frida: MY GOGGLES!!! Robotic Cat: THIS IS FOR MY EYE!!! He then stomps on her like Ink Brute stomped on him. Sunny Funny: FRIDA!!!! Frida: HELP!!! Robotic Cat then grows a giant claw and and scratches her face and chest leave bloody marks on her. Frida: OWWWW!!! HE'S-- Robotic Cat then grabs her and throws her to a building. Meanwhile... Mug is seen with a knife about to cut Steven Universe and Paula Fox's throats. Mug: Time to die! Paula Fox: HELP SOMEBODY!!! Steven Universe: Please save us!! Anthony: No one's gonna save you now! Joe: Just ask for help! Timmy: Nobody will come! ???: Nobody except us! Gooey: Huh? He turns around and is punched by Garnet. Garnet: Let them go... Mug: WHO ARE YOU THREE?! Pearl: Doesn't matter... Amethyst: Leave the two right now. Anthony: NEVER!! Pearl: Ok then. Amethyst kicks Timmy to the ground. Timmy: GAAHH!!! Anthony: What on earth?! Pearl stabs Joe on the arm with her spear. Joe: SHE'S GOT MY ARM!!!! Garnet: Now... Pearl: Will you surrender? Steven Universe: GO PEARL!! Paula Fox: I am seriously uncomfortable right now... Mug: O-ok! Fine! Don't hurt us!! Please! Anthony: Yeah! We are just animals! Amethyst: Good! The next scene shows Gooey, Anthony, Mug, Joe and Timmy tied up. Pearl: We called the cops by the way. Paula Fox: Yeah! Have fun in prison suckas! The five then leave leaving the animals behind. Timmy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Suddenly, a flashlight is seen on their faces. Gooey: Well shit... Meanwhile... Firestar and Ice Man are seen quickly coming to the gang. Firestar: What the hell is going on?! Ice Man: That Robotic Cat came back! Parappa: Yeah! And she's got Frida! Matt Major: We need to do something! Katy Kat: Yeah! PJ Berri: But how?! Sunny Funny: Guys!! Look! He going closer to her! Parappa: Yeah yeah we know! Robotic Cat is seen going closer and closer to Frida. Frida: Please... Don't do this! I am sorry! Robotic Cat: Don't you KNOW... how it feels to be rejected? Parappa, Sunny Funny, Firestar, Ice Man, PJ Berri, Katy Kat and Matt Major overhear this. Firestar: What on earth?? Ice Man: What did he just say?? Robotic Cat: For the past three-four months... I have been doing NOTHING except being used as a tool for a mouse, working for a henchman for the Big Bad General and a villain for Firestar!!! Frida: But... bu-- Robotic Cat: AND NOW, I HAVE CAME BACK JUST FOR ME TO GET DESTROYED ONCE AGAIN?! It then goes to a flashback where Robotic Cat is destroyed in Mouse and the Menace, bumping into the five animal gang in The Big War and being destroyed in Attack of the Robotic Cat!. Robotic Cat: I DON'T THINK SO... rejected, being a villain, getting destroyed multiple times and BEING USED AS A HENCHMAN?! I AM THROUGH LIVING THOSE DAYS!!! Frida: But w-- Robotic Cat: NO YOU DON'T!!! YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ME!!! NOT EVEN EIGHTY ONE SHITS!!! THAT IS WHAT PENSACOLA AND THE WHOLE ENTIRE FUCKING WORLD IS!!!! THEY DON'T EVEN CARE FOR YOU!! Suddenly, tears start bowling up Robotic Cat's eyes. Robotic Cat: YOU AND YOUR AWFUL FRIENDS MURDEROUSLY DESTROYED ME IN THE FINAL EPISODE OF THE FIRESTAR ARC!!!! AND YET NEVER EVEN TO CARE WHAT EFFECT IT WOULD EVEN LEAD!!!! Ice Man: No... it can't be... Parappa: How the hell?! Robotic Cat: AND THEN, I WAS RECONSTRUCTED BY FIVE ANIMALS WHO GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME... THEY WERE ALSO VILLAINS!!!!! THEY EVEN SHOWED THAT BY GETTING MY BODY SET UP!!!!! (He turns his head toward Parappa and his friends) AND YOU GUYS?! NOW YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE FUCKS ABOUT ME... YOU DESTROYED ME LIKE I WAS AN ANT... NOT EVEN CARED TO ASK WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME... NOT EVEN CARED TO ASK WHY I TOOK OVER... NOT EVEN CARED TO ASK ANYTHING AT ALL!!!!!!! JUST DESTROYED ME LIKE I WAS A FUCKING PIECE OF TRASH!!!!!! Sunny Funny: But you are evil that's why! Robotic Cat then quickly bashes her. Sunny Funny: GAH!!! Robotic Cat: AND YOU... YOUR SUCH A FLOWER BITCH!!!!! YOU NEVER EVEN GAVE ANY FUCKS ABOUT THAT HORSE HUMANOID OR THOSE BLOCKHEADS THAT LIVE IN YOUR HOUSE!!! He grabs her and throws her on the ground. Robotic Cat: YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT FEELS TO BE REJECTED... YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT FEELS TO BE A VILLAIN!!! AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW... WHAT IT FEELS... TO WORK FOR VILLAINS!!!!!!! Matt Major: Please stop!! Katy Kat: We can talk this thro-- Robotic Cat (Horrific demonic voice): NO WE WILL NOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!!!!!!! His eyes turn bloody red with flames and tears. Robotic Cat: NONE OF YOU CARE... NONE OF YOU ARE HERE TO HELP ME... I AM A TROUBLED-SOME CAT WHO NEEDS HELP... NONE OF YOU WILL DO THAT... I HAVE NO ACTUAL FRIENDS OTHER THAN SOME BASTARDS I HAVE BEEN WORKING FOR... A FUCKING NINTENDO MASCOT WHO HAS PROBLEMS WITH A RODENT, A FIREMAN WHO NEEDS HELP WITH HIS PLANS... AND NOT BUT AT LEAST (He points at Firestar and his voice turns distortedly demonic) AN ASSHOLIC BITCH AND NOTHING BUT A BITCH WHO WANTS TO DESTROY PENSACOLA OVER A ROBOT WHO IS SO FUCKING STUPID ENOUGH TO NOT CHECK CAMERAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Frida gets up while with severe injuries. Robotic Cat: I AM THROUGH WITH ALL OF YOU... I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN... I AM NOT DESTROYING ANOTHER PART OF THIS CITY BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU... I HOPE YOU ALL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH IN HELL!!!!!!! GOODBYE FOREVER!!!! DON'T EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT COMING NEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!! His tentacles go back inside his back. Robotic Cat: And here... TAKE YOUR FUCKING SUSHI!!!! He then barfs out Maguro and Tako Maki who are covered in slobber and vomit. Tako Maki: Gaaaahhh!! Maguro: Disgusting! Robotic Cat's bottom feet turn into jets. Robotic Cat: AND DON'T EVEN TRY COMING NEAR ME OR YOU ARE GONNA BE FRIED FOOD!!!!! He flies off in anger never to be seen in the eyes of the gang again. Parappa: SUNNY!!! Are you ok?! Sunny Funny is seen with a black eye, destroyed petals and destroyed shirt. Sunny Funny: That freaking cat got me so good! I can't get up! Parappa: You'll be fine! Katy Kat: I can't believe it... Matt Major: What was with that cat anyhow?! PJ Berri: Yeah! Parappa: I don't know... I think it lost it's temper or something... it said something along the lines of being rejected and being a "villain". Frida is seen badly injured, clawed and missing her goggles. Frida: He hurt me so bad! I think I might need to go to the hospital! Paula Fox, Steven Universe, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet arrive. Garnet: Where's the cat? Parappa: It flew off... Paula Fox: WHAT?! Steven Universe: You let it get away?! Pearl: Why?! Katy Kat: I don't think we need to deal with it anyhow... Amethyst: Wha-- What?! Matt Major: Yeah... it said it will not destroy the city anymore... Sunny Funny: Hopefully what it said was true... Frida: Yeah... I'm gonna confront that cat right now! Firestar: WHAT?! Ice Man: Didn't you hear what he just said?! He said that he will destroy you!! PJ Berri: Yeah! Frida: Guys, I must do what I have to do! He is mad and I think I was the one responsible for it! Paula Fox: What do you mean?? Frida: You see... I destroyed one of his eyes and now he's mad at me for it... I MUST confront him no matter what happens. Firestar: Ok then... Parappa: Please be careful! Frida: I will! She quickly leaves the gang behind. Matt Major: So... what do you wanna do now? Pearl: Me, Garnet, Amethyst and Steven Universe are leaving... Amethyst: Yeah. It was wacky over here today... Garnet: We'll catch up with you later! Parappa: Ok! Bye! Steven Universe: Bye! The four leave through a portal as it closes. AsphaltianOof, Azaz and Buckaroo arrive. Buckaroo: What the hell happened here?! AsphaltianOof: Everything is on fireeeee!!!! Azaz: Calm down AsphaltianOof! Sunny Funny: Yeah... the cat's gone. AsphaltianOof: Whew! Well, hopefully they can recover this place. Crash Bandicoot then arrives. Crash: Yeah... hopefully we can get this fixed in a week or so. Thanks for dealing with that cat! Katy Kat: Anytime! Paula Fox: Though I was not even here... Buckaroo: Who wants to go to Durr Burger? AsphaltianOof: I do! Azaz: Me too! Parappa: I need a break. So yeah, I'll join. Sunny Funny: Me too... Katy Kat: Ok! We will see you later! Bye! Sunny Funny: Bye! The five leave going to Durr Burger. Matt Major: Well... anyone for tennis? PJ Berri: I am! Paula Fox: Me too! I need a break after I was taken captive... Katy Kat: Count me in! Matt Major: Ok! Let's go now! The four leave the screen cuts to black. ---- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story WAIT!!!! It's not the end! What about everyone else? Well... find out in the... EPILOGUES Synopsis: After the second big invasion of the Robotic Cat, we see what the characters are now up to. ___________________________ EPILOGUE 1 - REDEEMED: PART 2 Synopsis: Frida is looking for the Robotic Cat. Will she be able to find him? ___________________________ Frida is seen looking around for the Robotic Cat in a forest. Frida: Now where did that feline go to?! It then shows destroyed trees along with cat scratches on them. Frida: Ohhhh nooo... Robotic Cat is seen near a cliff edge. Frida: ROBOTIC CAT!! Robotic Cat: Don't FUCKING talk to me... Frida: Robotic Cat! Liste-- Robotic Cat: I AIN'T LISTENIN'!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE TO ME IN THAT FINALE!!!! Frida: Look Robotic Cat! It wasn't my fau-- Robotic Cat: YES IT WAS!!!!! YOU DESTROYED ME UTTERLY IN THAT AWFUL CAT STAR!!! Frida: Look! I am sorry for everything I have done to you... I should have known better when I shot your eye. Robotic Cat: OH YEAH?! HOW SORRY ARE YOU?! Frida: ... Every much... Robotic Cat: And for everything... I can't even get my mind off from those awful events!! Frida: Look... you can come to my house and stay there... Robotic Cat: What do you mean? Frida: Maybe take a break? You have gone through A LOT lately... Robotic Cat: Fine then! I will! Frida: Thanks for taking my request! Robotic Cat: Your welcome... if the town finds out about me I am dead! Frida: Don't worry... I'll keep you safe! Robotic Cat: Thank you... Frida and Robotic Cat quickly leave the forest. ____________________________ EPILOGUE 2 - JAILTIME! MARIOFAN2009 EDITION Synopsis: What happened to Gooey, Mug, Timmy, Anthony and Joe? ____________________________ It shows Gooey, Timmy, Mug, Anthony and Joe being kicked into a prison. Brooklyn T. Guy: AND STAY IN THERE!!! He locks up the prison. Joe: GAAAHH!!! Anthony: Failed again!! MISERABLY!!! Timmy: I can't believe it! All that hard work ruined by some three strangers! Mug: I really want revenge! Gooey: Me too! Suddenly, Bubbles is seen right behind them. Bubbles: You sexy babies know what time it is? The four turns around. Joe: What the hell?? Anthony: Who are you?! Bubbles: RAPE TIME!!! Mug: Oh shit... Timmy: RUUUNNNNN!!! Bubbles is seen chasing the five animals in the prison while it irises out on them. _______________________________ EPILOGUE 3 - A SECRET PLAN! Synopsis: What are Spiffy Pictures and Shadow Projects up to now? WARNING: THIS EPILOGUE ENDS WITH A CLIFFHANGER _______________________________ It shows Spiffy Pictures making a green potion. Spiffy Pictures: YES!!! Another creation has become a success! Shadow Projects! Woof! I agree! Suddenly, a portal opens and Frida is seen coming out of it. Spiffy Pictures: Oh hey Frida! He then looks back at him terrified. Spiffy Pictures: FRIDA?! What are you doing here?! Why are you badly injured?! Frida: That doesn't really matter. I really wanted to tell you something. Spiffy Pictures: What is it? Frida: Well, I was wondering what you mean't by "working for you?". Spiffy Pictures: Ohhhh heh heh... well, about that... Frida: Yeah? Spiffy Pictures: Imma need you to come closer so I can whisper in your ear! Frida: Ok! What is it? Spiffy Pictures: Well... He whispers into Frida's ear. Frida's face then turns wide shocked. Frida: WHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!?! TO BE CONTINUED IN "THE WIKI RAID" ______________________________ EPILOGUE 4 - DURR BURGER Synopsis: Let's see what Parappa, Sunny Funny, Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof are up to now? ______________________________ Buckaroo, Sunny Funny, AsphaltianOof, Azaz and Parappa are seen at Durr Burger eating food. Buckaroo: So... what happened anyways? Sunny Funny: Well... you see... Parappa: This insane robotic cat started attacking Pensacola yet again and... it left on it's own without destroying another piece of the city. Sunny Funny: And it told us to never come near it or it will destroy us to shreds... Azaz: Oof... that's very sad... AsphaltianOof: I agree. Let's hope it gets better though! Sunny Funny: Hopefully... _______________________________ EPILOGUE 5 - THE GAS JAR Synopsis: Spiffy Pictures has arrived to Palpatine and Darth Vader to tell them something... what could it be? WARNING: THIS EPILOGUE ENDS WITH A CLIFFHANGER ______________________________ Palpatine and Darth Vader are seen back on earth with the help of the Mystery Bastard. Palpatine: Thanks for helping us! Mystery Bastard: Your welcome. I must go do my duty now. So long. Darth Vader: Bye! Mystery Bastard activates a button in his arm that causes him to boost off with his sword. Palpatine: Now ya little sand allergic idiot. What do we do now? Darth Vader: Dunno... Suddenly, a portal opens and Spiffy Pictures is seen coming out of it. Palpatine: Huh? Spiffy Pictures: Greetings Palpatine and Darth Vader. Darth Vader: Huh? Palpatine: How do you know our names?? Spiffy Pictures: I must not unveil a mystery. Anyways, I have this empty jar filled with toxic gas. I wanted to hand it to you. Darth Vader: What is it for? Palpatine: And why are you asking us to hold it for you? Spiffy Pictures: Well, it's a plan I'd like to keep a secret. It is for two toxic clones of my old friend and his grandson. Till we meet again... He then goes back into the portal and it disappears. Palpatine: Toxic clones? Darth Vader: I wonder what he means by that... TO BE CONTINUED IN "THE WIKI RAID"! _____________________________ EPILOGUE 6 - BIG BAD GENERAL RETURNS Synopsis: What is Big Bad General up to now after he has been revived by Mystery Bastard? WARNING: THIS EPILOGUE ENDS WITH A CLIFFHANGER _____________________________ It shows Big Bad General writing down stuff in a office. Mystery Bastard then opens the door. Big Bad General: Hey there! Nice to see you again! Mystery Bastard: Greetings Big Bad General. How's our plan going on our next attack? Big Bad General: Going pretty good! We shall get revenge on Pensacola for making us fail terribly! Mystery Bastard: Nice! Can't wait! As he is about to leave, Big Bad General stops him. Big Bad General: WAIT!! Mystery Bastard: Huh? Big Bad General: I was just wondering. Mystery Bastard: Yes. Go on! Big Bad General: Who are you anyhow? Mystery Bastard: Oh... about that. Mystery Bastard takes his mask off and the screen cuts to black. Big Bad General: (Gasp) TO BE CONTINUED IN "A HUGE WAR RISES UP: PART 2" Trivia * This marks the return of The Robotic Cat, Gooey, Anthony, Timmy, Mug and Joe. * This is the second arc to be made by MarioFan2009. * The story marks the debut of Garnet, Steven Universe and Amethyst. * This marks the first appearances of Spiffy Pictures and Shadow Projects. However, their debuts are actually set to be in Buckaroo Arc. * As of this story, The Robotic Cat has redeemed himself. * EASTER EGG: Luigi.EXE on the fifth banner. Category:From 2019 Category:Robotic Cat Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Movies Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Gooey Episodes Category:Mug Episodes Category:Anthony Episodes Category:Timmy Episodes Category:Joe Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Garnet Episodes Category:Steven Universe Episodes Category:Pearl Episodes Category:Amethyst Episodes Category:Fireman Episodes Category:The Big Bad General Episodes Category:I.M Meen Episodes Category:Spiffy Pictures Episodes Category:Shadow Projects Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Spiffy Pictures.EXE Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Bubbles Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Mystery Bastard Episodes Category:Emperor Palpatine Episodes Category:Darth Vader Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Luigi.EXE Episodes Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes Category:The War Saga! Category:Brown Bear Episodes Category:Seagull the Seal Episodes Category:Green Monster Episodes Category:Leonard Episodes Category:Parrot Episodes Category:Pyjama Bears Episodes Category:Long Dog Episodes Category:Bill the Frog Episodes Category:Blackie the Black Halloween Candy Bag Cat Episodes Category:Biggie and Piggie Episodes Category:Stormtrooper Pig Episodes